


Live to Hate

by SecondSilk



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Community: hp100, Drabbles, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-11
Updated: 2010-01-11
Packaged: 2017-10-06 04:36:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/49731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecondSilk/pseuds/SecondSilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For HP100's Seven Deadly Sins challenge. Snape's change of heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Live to Hate

Wrath is a slow burning flame, it is a bed of embers in his belly, which could keep Snape focused through the nights of tedious ritual. The only thing about himself he was sure of was the wrath he felt at James Potter; anger, hate, disgust.

There was someone new tonight, someone close to the arrogant Gryffindor, and eager to prove his loyalty. Snape felt his blood-temperature begin to rise. Potter's downfall was to be Snape's crowning glory, and the bastard couldn't keep himself safe.

After the meeting, Snape visited Dumbledore. You couldn't lord it over someone who was dead.


End file.
